Strangers with Candy
by Ethereal Prey
Summary: Two kids trapped in an old abandoned candy factory only have each other to survive. How will they make it through? one-shot!


AN:Hello, here's just a one shot that is based off a show i was watching on the bbc. *cough cough* you know which one. Sandy came and left and took my interwebs for a bit, but i'm back and here's the one shot that came from it. hope you're amused.

* * *

The floor was wet and damp. The air smelled of the mildew that grew on the walls. The only light was fading as the sun was setting. Two children walked slowly through the abandoned factory. They were afraid, they didn't know where they where or how they got there. The blond girl held onto the boy's hand as they walked through the dark hallway.

"I'm scared, I want to go home" the girl said

"It's just an old sweets factory, just old candy in here" the boy replied

"A creepy factory"

"It's not creepy, it just smells in here"

* * *

Elijah was trying to maintain his composure as he spoke with the police.

"You don't understand" Elijah started to say

"We do understand that your brother has been taken, as well as a girl Caroline. We understand the severity of it the situation" the police officer said

"No you don't. The man who took them is my father. But he is not my brother's biological father. He will hurt him. There will be no ransom"

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I know my father. He meant to take Rebekah and Kol, not Niklaus and Caroline"

"How can you be so sure?"

"My father has not seen us in 5 years. He doesn't know what they look like, he must have assumed it was Rebekah because Caroline and her look similar. And because Caroline was in Rebekah's stall"

"This is my fault! I asked her to go for me. I wanted to go to Kol and I asked her to put my horse back in the stall!" Rebekah cried out

"it's not your fault, our father is quite insane" Elijah said

"But he'll hurt her!"

"He won't hurt her!"

"You just said-"

"He won't hurt Caroline. Niklaus however is another story"

"You have to find him!"

* * *

Mikael stood outside the abandoned candy factory. He made sure all the windows had bars on them and the doors were bolted shut. He chained up the main door so they were trapped in there. Things did not go according to his plan. He went to the school to find Rebekah and Kol. Rebekah was competing, she had become an amazing rider. It was easy for him to slip in. He waited until it was over to snatch her as she returned her horse to the stable. As he snatched who he thought was his daughter, Niklaus showed up and saw him. He had no choice but to take them both. It wasn't until later he realized he had taken Caroline and not Rebekah. This was not the way he planned things. He had planned to take Kol and Rebekah away and he was stuck with these two. He had to get rid of them. And quickly.

* * *

Caroline held onto Klaus's hand tightly, she ended up holding onto his arm. She was afraid. She was only 8. She was only here in England because she was here to compete. She didn't know who kidnapped her or what he wanted. She looked up at the boy, the light was fading and the room was getting dark and she could only faintly see his blue eyes.

Klaus looked down at the girl. He was 10 and didn't know why Mikael wanted to take her. He was only searching for his sister Rebekah when he saw Mikael trying to grab Caroline. He had met her briefly before the competition. Rebekah and her seemed to get along.

They walked along the hallway and found an office. They looked inside for anything. The phone didn't work. They found an old flashlight that barely worked. They found a few candles and finally some matches. They lit a candle and continued to look for a way out.

"Why did he take us?" Caroline asked

"I don't know. I don't think he wanted to take me."

"Why?"

"Because he's not my real father"

"Huh?"

"He's not my real father. I don't know who my real father is"

"Does your mom know?"

"Yes, but she won't tell me. She doesn't talk to me anymore"

"Why?"

"Because my stepfather hates me. And she loves him more"

"That's not true. No mom hates her own kids"

"Mine does. She sent me away when he found out. This is the first time I've seen my sister in a while"

"Your sister loves you, she was so excited you were coming. She wanted you to see her win"

"And she did win"

"Yeah she did"

"You weren't so bad yourself"

"I guess"

"You're still young, you have time to improve"

"Geez thanks"

The two walked down through the factory. They saw all the windows had bars and none of the doors would open. They walked and saw the factory line that made candy.

"Maybe there's some left!" Caroline exclaimed

"Maybe"

They walked around and saw a few boxes, and then a box tipped over with wrapped candy spilling out.

"Look!" Caroline ran to it

Klaus followed her and she picked up the candy. She unwrapped it and was about to put it into her mouth when Klaus stopped her.

"Do you know how old this is?" Klaus asked

"I'm hungry!"

Klaus took the candy from her, he squeezed it and it was still soft. He broke it in half and saw that it was still good. He handed it back to her. Caroline quickly shoved half of it into her mouth.

"It's good!" Caroline said as she started picking up more pieces

"Don't eat too much, you'll get sick!"

"Ok, mom!"

Caroline started unwrapping the candy and eating it. She was hungry and she didn't know when she'd eat again. Klaus sat next to her and started unwrapping the candy and eating it.

* * *

Elijah was in the room with Rebekah and Kol. The police came into the room.

"Is there any news?" Elijah asked

"We're canvassing Mikael's properties. We haven't found them yet. Does he have any other properties you can think of?"

Klaus was lying on the floor with his hand on his stomach. He had eaten too much candy. Caroline was sitting up against the box, holding her stomach.

"I think I ate too much" Caroline said

"I told you"

"You did the same"

"I know"

Caroline moved closer to him and laid down next to him on the floor. Klaus looked over at her. She had chocolate smeared on her face.

"Where did you find chocolate?"

"In the other box, here" Caroline handed him some chocolate candies

"I don't want to eat anymore"

"I'm sleepy"

"Then sleep"

"It's cold and hard here"

Klaus sat up and looked around. He picked up the candle and Caroline followed him. They ended up sleeping on some boxes. Caroline curled closer to Klaus. He could feel she was shivering. He put his arms around her and tucked her head under his chin. Her face was buried in his chest.

"Will anyone find us?" Caroline asked

"Yes, my brother will find us, he always finds me"

"Kol?"

"No, Kol couldn't find his way out of a paper bag. My older brother Elijah. He'll find us."

"How much older is he?"

"He's a grown up"

"Ok, as long as it's not Kol"

"You don't like Kol?"

"He's mean to me"

"He's mean to everyone. But Rebekah is really mean"

"No she's not"

"You don't know her as long as I have. She can be quite mean"

"She's nice to me"

"Why is that?"

"I don't know. You're nice to me"

"That's because we're trapped in here"

Klaus looked down and wiped the chocolate off her face.

"My tummy feels weird" Caroline said

"That's because you ate all that candy"

"I don't feel good"

"Just sleep you'll feel better later"

"You're suppose to kiss it and make it feel better"

"I'm not your mother, and that doesn't work"

"yes it does, just try it"

"Will you go to sleep then?"

"Yes"

"I'm not telling you a story"

"Why not?"

"Because you said you'd go to sleep"

"You're no fun"

Klaus moved and bent down to her stomach and kissed it through her clothes.

"Better?" Klaus asked

"Yes, thank you"

Klaus laid back down and Caroline moved closer to him. She returned to the same spot on his chest.

"I'm afraid" Caroline said

"Don't be"

"Why?"

"I won't let anything bad happen to you"

"Just cause you're older"

"I am older, and smarter"

"Know it all"

"Baby"

"I'm not a baby. I'm the same age as your sister"

"She's a pain and a baby"

"Hey!"

"You're just like her"

"So are you"

"I'm not a girl"

"You both talk funny"

"You're the one that talks funny"

"Tell me a story"

"You said you'd go to sleep"

"Please?"

"Once upon a time there was a little blond girl that wouldn't go to sleep. So the poor brother of the spoiled princess couldn't go to sleep and was stuck in a castle."

"That's a terrible story"

"There was once a boy who had a family, and one day his father came back angry and sent him away. He didn't know what he did, but he didn't see his family for a while. He spent holidays alone and never got any Christmas presents. One day his older brother a Prince came and found him and brought him back home. His brother had taken the spoiled princess his sister and his brother the misfit to go live with him. They lived happily together. The spoiled princess rode horses. The misfit got in trouble and the boy drew pictures of his family. Then one day his father came and took him away where he was trapped with a candy eating monster that wouldn't go to sleep" Klaus looked down at Caroline who was already asleep

Klaus realized that the little girl next to him was afraid, just as afraid as he was. Except Klaus didn't show it. He put his arm around her and hoped in the morning they'd find a way out.

* * *

The police burst through the doors of the abandoned factory. Elijah followed them in. They looked around with their flashlights.

"Klaus!"

"Caroline!"

Elijah looked around at the old factory wondering why Mikael still kept the place. They looked around for them, yelling for them. Elijah came up the open box of candy and the candy wrappers on the floor.

"They're here!" Elijah yelled

The police gathered around and looked in the area. Elijah picked up one of the wrappers. The factory had been closed for years. The fact that there was candy here was strange, especially candy that they could eat. He sniffed the wrapper.

"Mercury!" Elijah said

He looked around and started yelling out for Klaus. The police officers searching wondered why he was being frantic.

"He lined the wrappers with mercury! He's poisoned them! Niklaus! Answer me!" Elijah yelled

"Over here!" a police officer yelled

Elijah ran over to the boxes and saw Klaus asleep with Caroline.

"Niklaus! Niklaus wake up!" Elijah reached down to wake him, "Where's the ambulance?! They've ingested mercury!"

Klaus slowly opened his eyes and saw Elijah over him.

"Elijah?" Klaus asked rubbing his eyes

"You're awake! Come" Elijah reached down to help him up

Klaus stopped when he realized Caroline's hand was tightly wrapped around his necklace. He reached over to wake her.

"Caroline, wake up. Wake up candy eating monster" Klaus said

Everyone became worried when she didn't wake.

"Caroline! Caroline! Wake up! Wake up!" Klaus yelled

"How much candy did she eat?" Elijah asked

"A lot. She said her stomach was hurting"

"It's the mercury, we have to get her out of here" Elijah said

"What's going on!?" Klaus asked

"We have to get you both out of here" Elijah said lifted him up

The necklace snapped off Klaus's neck. Caroline held onto it tightly. They lifted her body up.

* * *

Caroline was asleep in the hospital. They managed to save her but she was exhausted from the whole ordeal. Klaus walked into her room.

"Told you he'd find us" Klaus said as he stood next to her bed

"We have to go. It's not safe for us now that Mikael is out there. I'm sorry you got hurt. But you won't have to worry about us anymore. Take care of yourself you candy eating monster" Klaus said as he kissed her on her forehead

Klaus left the room and followed Elijah out.

* * *

Caroline woke up in the hospital room. She wondered how she got there.

"Klaus?" Caroline called out

She looked around the room and saw on her table a box of chocolates. She groaned and picked it up. She opened the box and inside was a picture of her with chocolate smeared on her face. And written under it was candy eating monster.

"Klaus?" Caroline called out again

* * *

_10 years later_

Caroline was brushing her horse in the stable. She offered the horse an apple.

"You're not suppose to feed the animals" Damon said

"then why are you eating?" Caroline answered back

"Harsh cuz"

"What do you want?"

"Checking up on you"

"You don't have to, I'm fine as you can see"

"I'm just doing what your mom asked me to"

"I don't need a babysitter"

"I don't want to babysit you"

"Then leave"

"Cmon let's go"

Caroline gave her horse a carrot and then closed the stall door and locked it. She picked up her bag and headed out with Damon, her cousin. She had decided to get back on the horse after her kidnapping. That meant she needed someone to watch over her constantly to make sure no one tried to snatch her again. Her mother was right to be worried, but it was becoming overwhelming.

Caroline got into the car and Damon started to drive. Caroline looked out the window and absentmindedly started to play with the necklace she wore. It was really his necklace. It was one of the few things that she had left that reminded her of him. She was only 8 at the time, but she remembered his face. He had told her they would find her and they did. But when she awoke, he was gone. Rebekah was gone, They were gone. All that she had was his necklace and a box of chocolates that mocked her for being the candy eating monster.

* * *

"Rebekah please be reasonable!" Elijah said

"I'm not going to keep hiding! I need to live my life! It's been 10 years! He hasn't done anything!" Rebekah said

"He's a patient man"

"I'm going!"

"No!"

"I'm going! You might as well use all the security you hire to follow me around. They can actually do their jobs!"

"Rebekah!"

"I won't be locked up in here any longer! This competition means a lot to me! It was the last one I won before all this happened!"

"Exactly! Why would you want to tempt him?!"

"You can't keep me locked up in here forever!"

* * *

Caroline was in her horse's stall again. She was moving hay in there. She unlocked the stall door and moved the hay around. She went to get more hay when she realized her horse had walked out. She walked out and saw her horse standing there being petted by a man. She wondered who this man was. She looked at him, he was tall, incredibly gorgeous and had blue eyes that seemed so familiar.

Klaus's hand glided over the horse's face. He saw a blond standing there, completely disheveled. Hay in her hair, she was sweating as he could tell from her lack of clothes. She only wore a blue tank, denim shorts and tall riding boots. His eyes grazed up her long legs to her chest, to her neck where he saw it. His necklace.

Caroline realized he was staring at her. She pulled the hay out of her hair and crossed her arms across her chest.

"My eyes are up here" Caroline said

"I wasn't looking at your eyes" Klaus responded

"Ugh!" Caroline went to grab her horse's bridle

"Where did you get that necklace from?" Klaus asked

"None of your business!" Caroline led her horse back into the stall

"Candy eating monster" Klaus said

Caroline froze. She turned around slowly and looked at him. Could it really be him? After all these years? He'd still remember her? He grew up alright. Ten years later and he was here standing in front of her.

"You said you would go to sleep if I told you a story" Klaus said as he walked towards her, "I always wondered what happened to you"

"You left" Caroline said

"I had to"

"You didn't say goodbye"

"I did, I left you a box of chocolate"

"Ugh, I didn't want to eat chocolate after that"

"Candy eating monster"

"And what about the boy who found his spoiled princess sister and misfit brother?"

"He grew up, and looks like you did too. I wondered what happened to that necklace"

Caroline reached up and touched the necklace around her neck.

"They said they found it on me. It was the only thing that reminded me of you"

"You wouldn't let it go actually. We fell asleep and they found us, but you wouldn't let it go. You took it with you it seems."

"I can't believe you let me eat all that candy"

"I didn't let you, love. I called you the candy eating monster for a reason. You didn't want to share your chocolate with me"

"I offered, you didn't want any"

"Why do you wear it?"

"It's just a reminder for me, that I survived it. And you were right, your bother did find us"

"He did, he always does"

"What are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too sweetheart. This is like déjà vu. I'm here for Rebekah, she's going to compete again"

"Rebekah's here?!"

"Yes, the spoiled princess is here to compete again. Maybe you'll beat her this time"

"Where is she?"

"You'll see her soon enough"

"Will I see you again?"

"Do you want to see me again?"

"I just, I just wanted to know how you were doing. It's been like forever. You made feel safe back then"

"We were kids back then. I was just as scared as you were, I just didn't show it"

"I just wanted to thank you, I never got the chance to"

"There's no need"

Caroline hugged him. It took a second for Klaus to hug her back. She felt his arms around her again, making her feel safe. She placed her chin on his shoulder. Klaus reached up and stroked her hair.

"If I knew this was the kind of greeting I'd get I would have come back sooner" Klaus said

Caroline pulled away slightly and lightly hit him on the shoulder. Her phone started to ring and she pulled away to get it from her bag. She pulled out her phone and a piece of paper fell out. Klaus bent down to pick it up and realized it was the picture he drew of her.

Caroline was on the phone with Damon who was wondering where she was.

"I'll be out in a minute" Caroline said

Klaus looked over at her holding the picture in her hands. Caroline hung up and reached to take it from him.

"You kept it" Klaus said

"Yes"

"So you admit you are a candy eating monster"

"I am not"

"Why'd you keep this then?"

"It reminded me of you"

"Well this drawing is terrible. The lines are weak, and the likeness is completely off. You must let me correct this."

"You were 10"

"And you were 8. I can draw a bit better now. Let me draw you."

"Alright"

"Can I get your number then?"

Caroline smiled and reached into her bag and pulled out a pen. She wrote her number on the palm of his hand. She handed him her phone and he entered in his number.

"Blondie, what the hell are you doing?" Damon asked as he walked into the stable

The two looked over at him.

"Who the hell is this?" Damon asked

"I said I'd be out in a minute" Caroline said

"Yeah I can see what held you up" Damon said

Caroline glared at Damon and then looked back at Klaus. She walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek, taking the picture from his hand.

"Call me" she whispered into his ear

"Blondie!" Damon yelled

Caroline left with Damon as they walked out of the stable. Klaus watched her as she left. He looked down at the number in his hand and smiled.

"Could you be any more obvious?" Damon said

"Shut up!" Caroline yelled back

"You are the worst cousin ever!" Damon yelled

"Right back at you!" Caroline yelled

"I think he heard, let's go" Damon said

"What?"

"You'll thank me later"

Caroline's phone buzzed as she got a text. She looked down and saw it was from him.

Your cousin's loud. Coffee?

Caroline smiled.

"It's him isn't it?" Damon said as he started to drive

"Maybe"

"yeah it is, you have that look"

"Shut up!"

"Text him back!"

"Shut up! Why are you so nosy?!"

"You like it!"

* * *

So there hope you're amused. I have no idea the technical terms about horses and horsemanship competitions.


End file.
